Her child and his, Benjamin Barker's That Is
by VerelLupin
Summary: AU Story. Nellie Lovett becomes mother to Johanna. When Judge Turpin and Sweeney Todd come looking for her, will she be able to protect Johanna?
1. The Opening

**I was updating and this story popped out..**

**I'll probably make it several chapters. Dang! Psycho Plotbunnies.**

**Enjoy**

****

* * *

"Madam?" Nellie looked up, the man had opened her bakery door rather forcibly. She patted her floury hands on her skirt. "Yes Sir?" She moved from behind her counter, one was always polite to a customer.

"Have you any children of your own?" Nellie shrunk back, the man was leaning toward her with great malice. She was rather hurt by the question, "Not been blessed."

"Why was tha' to do with me, sir?" Nellie put her counter between them. "I need you to care for a child." Nellie slammed her rolling pin against the granite top, anger overcoming her good sense. "I ain't no nursemaid, I'm a baker."

Judge Tupin stared her down. His gaze making sure she could understand all the atrocities he could do to her person. "I mean' no disrepect, sir." she hastily amended.

"Her mother is unwell and her father is a criminal and has been dealt with in a just matter." he paused "I believe you know of them. Your tenants, the Barkers?" he grinned in delight, the recognition washing the indignation from her frame.

"Yeah, I know of 'em." Nellie moved forward once more, "Lemme 'ave the child."

The Judge motioned behind him, the beadle stepped forward. A wailing bundle in a pink blanket was given to her. "Poor dear, struggling and the like."

"Take the child and leave the city." Nellie stopped cooing at the child, her hand reaching out to grasp his greatcoat. "Judge, I've not the money to leave me shop."

"Oww, wha's tha' for?" The beadle had smacked her hand, a red welt already forming on her pale skin. He bent, his beaver hat expertly bowed before her. "Pardon, Mrs. Lovett but his Judgeship does not like to be touched." his slimy yellow teeth bared in what passed for a smile.

"Here, take this and sell this ridiculous store. Take care Mrs. Lovett. There may be a time, I call on you again. Perhaps over a delicious meat pie on a stormy night."

Nellie fearfully took the money bag he offered. Her hand trembling from fright, she watched as they left and disappeared into the darkness. "It's alright, love. You're safe with Miss Nellie." she cradled the child, hugging her as much to shield her as to comfort herself.

"Dear Johanna." Johanna's tiny hand curled around Mrs. Lovett's finger, her eyes fluttering and drifting into dreamland.

"Oh, Mr. Barker. What I would do for you to be here." Nellie turned the closed sign. She grabbed an oversize basket and after inspecting it for anything not befitting a baby, carefully laid the sleeping Johanna in it.

She tucked the child in, kissing her silky flaxen hair. Nellie cleaned methodically, putting away dishes and putting towels over the cooling pies. Realizing she had wasted as much time as possible, she finally moved to the window. Her gaze traveling up the dark stairway to the barber's shop. **'Best to get it over with'**

With a great sigh, she pulled the curtains. A lit candle in hand, she placed the basket beside her own bed. Nellie locked the shop, cold droplets of rain hitting her face. Shivering she moved up the stairs, twice almost falling down on her rear.

She grasped the balcony with trepidation, god only knew how old this whole place was. None of it could be too safe, her Albert always had been a pinch penny. Nellie still covering her flickering candle from the rain, quickly let herself into the Barker's home.

The judge had not wasted anytime, he had taken anything of value including Mrs. Lucy Barker. Nellie crossed herself wondering where the poor dear was now. She grabbed an old travel case and what baby stuff was to be had.

Packing Johanna's meager possessions, she stepped on a loose floorboard. Nearly jumping out of her skin at the sound, she placed her candle on the floor to better inspect it.

"Wha's 'his?" she pried the loose board and peered inside, " Nothin' but mothballs." It was then she saw them.

They glistened in the moonlight, a glossy sheen was all that visible of Mr. Benjamin's case of razor's. She pulled the velvet box from under the wash stand. "Good thing, the judge didn't see you. Look at me, goodness talking to 'em as if they were to talk back."

"You've been alone too long, Nellie." she muttered opening the box and pulling at the delicate piece of red satin draped over them. "Didn' think Mr. Barker, took such good care of you." her hand pulling one and opening with tenderness. "I remember when I gave this to 'im. He seemed so 'mbarrased he did."

She thought back to that day but was immediately reminded she must hurry. Johanna was still alone downstairs, "That memory best be left to other nights, now that 'es gone."

She kissed the blade and placed it next to its kin. She moved the box into the hole she had found. A nail later, it was hidden. She stood, carefully hoisting the things she would need for her and Johanna to disappear.

She spotted the little family on the dresser, "If you come back, Mr. B. at least 'here will be somethin' of yours to keep you company." She kissed the dark haired man, her soft heart constricting. Her fingers trailing away from him, his smile forever engraved in her mind.

She left the home with great difficulty. Her shop would be sold by her solicitor and the money sent to her. "I should 'ave taken it with me at least so I could have something to remember him by." Nellie shook herself and stared at the child cradled in her arm. "Silly me, I've got you, don't I."

15 years would pass before she would see Benjamin Barker and he would not know her…


	2. No Place Like London

**Work has been rough and left me horribly drained. I get vacation so I'm happy to report, I'll finally get a chance to work on this bad boy.**

**Thank you to all of those that have reviewed. I so enjoy reading the responses and love that you guys think I'm any good at all.**

* * *

The carriage deposited her and Johanna in a dingy tavern. She had stopped in the last days only for fresh horses and supplies for her daughter. They traveled for days before arriving at their final destination. 

Her aunt's large home stood in great disrepair. Nellie stepped out of the coach, her arm securely wrapped around the child.

"Ma'am. You got any other bags?" Nellie shook her head. The coach took off in a thunder of hooves, its loudness a contrast to how silent her journey would be from now on. Depositing her two small satchels on the ground, she arranged everything so she could carry it without too much difficulty.

So began her walk to her new home and imposed isolation. The home was dark and looked like it had stood that way for many years. The roof looked in decent condition but without light it was impossible to tell, how bad a shape the house truly was.

Nellie tried to recall the lovely home that was such a large part of her childhood. She put the basket down and tucking in Johanna, hesitantly walked into the house. She fumbled for a candle, she thanked her forth sight and practical nature. She lit it, stepping gingerly testing the floor boards for rot.

It seemed safe enough, propping the door opened, she lugged in her bags and Johanna. "Well love, this seems like a good enough home. I always wanted to be by the sea. You'll love it."

The child's blue eyes were wide, as if trying to get a look around as well.

It was too late to begin cleaning, resolving to start early in the morning Nellie closed the door. She made her way to the parlor, the settee and all the other furniture was covered in white cloths. They were pulled and after much coughing and beating was made fit to sleep on.

Johanna began a wail that quickly grew in crescendo. Nellie pulled her from her makeshift crib, searching and finally pulling a bottle from her bags. She was grateful for the warm journey, it had kept the bottle warm but not enough to spoil. Johanna sucked on it greedily, her small hands flailing.

Nellie held out her hand, Johanna latched on it. She squeezed it, drawing a beaming smile from her adoptive mother. "You'll break hearts, one day. Millions of sailors will probably sing of that pale hair and drive me to worry."

Johanna gave a milky smile, a sign she concurred with her mother's assessment. "One day, I'll tell you of your true parents but 'til then I'll be here."

She lifted Johanna to burp her. Her hand soothing the child as she sang to her, "Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around," Judge Turpin's cruel face flashed in her mind and she hugged Johanna closer.

"Nothing's gonna harm you darling, not while I'm around." she sang more forcefully.

Nellie had no idea how that would be tested in the coming years. She sat in her parlor, Johanna cradled to her, "Not while I'm around." she sang.


	3. The Worst Pies in London

**I did not fall off the face of the earth, though it felt like it with how long I took.**

**Sorry, for that...**

**Here's a long chapter to make it up to you guys.**

**Thank you for the reviews for all the people still sticking to this story, I'm glad you like it.**

**Remember Reviews welcome, even flames. They cook the pies.**

* * *

"Mr. Barker." She called, "Mr. Barker." she saw the silhouette of Mrs. Barker and immediately stopped. Nellie clutched the package to her bosom, paused on the steps, **'Should I really do this.'** She didn't want to compromise Mr. Barker but she'd been waiting for so long.

She raced back down the stairs, slamming into her shop. Giving her self a minute to breathe she called out, "Albert love? you here?" The house remained silent, her voice was shaky. If she didn't want to let Albert know, she had to calm herself.

She rummaged around her pots, looking for a safe place to hide it. They were going through such a hard time now, if her husband got wind of them. She shuddered, "He'd sell them for sure, greedy man."

"Sell what?" Nellie whirled around, the package instantly hidden in her skirts. "Lucy, I mean Mrs. Barker. You gave me quite a start." Nellie edged backwards, her skirts tucked around the precious box. She had been so intent on hiding her secret she had not heard the other woman call down and follow her.

"It was not my intention. Mrs. Lovett." she smiled prettily. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Lucy wrung her hands, her discomfort obvious. "I'll help in whatever I can dear." Nellie replied, she moved completely around her counter.

She bent down and found a loose cabinet door. She quickly hid the box and popped back up, Lucy watched her curiously. "Sorry, dear. Have been having problems with mice. Little buggers refuse to keep out." Lucy nodded politely.

Making herself comfortable, Lucy sat facing Mrs. Lovett with great determination.

"I…I have no present for Benjamin." she cried suddenly, Nellie dropped the rolling pin she had just picked up. Nellie bit her tongue to keep from cursing, the blasted thing had fallen on her thin slipper.

"Mrs. Lovett, I have no idea what I shall do. His birthday is tomorrow and he's been so good to me. Buys me lovely trinkets even though were barely surviving." Lucy dabbed her eyes, **'her lacy handkerchief was probably worth more than her dress,' **Nellie thought uncharitably

"You could perhaps sell something?" Nellie asked, bending once more to retrieve the box. "I could never do that, Ben would never forgive me." she said resting her hands on her skirts. "I think he'd find it charmin'." Nellie was struggling not to tell her what she thought of her stupid selfishness.

Lucy looked at Nellie, her blue eyes innocent. Perhaps if you could help me, I've no head for the business." Nellie nearly lost her grip on her box, **'Could she really give them to this woman to give to him. They were going to go to him anyway, what difference did it make who gave them to him.' **she reasoned.

Nellie couldn't quiet the little jealous voice in the back of her mind, the one telling her they were hers and only hers. Seeing Lucy's desperate face, she pulled the box from behind her and placed it gently on the counter.

"They were me father's. He was a barber, like Mr. Barker. When he died, he gave them to me." Nellie said, her hand gently undoing the hasty packaging. Lucy eyed the box with a mix of surprise, "I know the box ain't much to look at but inside well.." Nellie opened the box.

Lucy gasped and Nellie let a smile of pure pride rush to her face. The box contained seven beautiful silver razors, they were each nestled in their individual blood red velvet slots. "My mother had them made for him and well, I've no use for them." she lied.

Lucy looked at the offering with awe but a light of suspicion burnt in her eyes. "It's too personal a gift do you not believe." she asked. Nellie was taken aback at the veiled accusation, "From me of course, but it be from Albert and myself." she replied, the lie slipping easily from her lips.

"I suppose that would be proper." Lucy said, sitting back on her chair. "If you've nothing else, you can 'ave 'hem and give it to Mr. Barker with our blessing." Lucy reached for them but stood up abruptly. "I simply could not deprive you of your present. I shall look for something suitable."

Nellie closed the box and rewrapped it, stung at Lucy's refusal. She held the box to her protectively as watched Mrs. Barker bid her good day and exit her shop. Nellie had no idea what she'd done wrong.

She was trying to help but she'd supposed the silver might not have been good enough. Nellie would give them to Mr. Barker but she'd wait. She would not spoil Lucy's present.

"Silver's good enough for me. I hope it is for you as well, Benjamin." she said caressing the box with the tenderness she could not bestow on him.

Johanna's cry had woken her from her dream. She'd no idea what had prompted that long ago memory. She rose and slipped on her robe, her back ached from slaving over a hot oven but nothing could stop her from picking up her daughter.

Her little blue eyes were puffy from crying, a little hiccup escaped her. "Johanna, you're daddy was a real artist, he was. He was beautiful as well, like you my dove," the little girl gurgled, presenting Nellie with a gummy smile.

She had notice that speaking of Benjamin always calmed her, "brown hair and brown eyes. Eyes that would melt your very soul." Nellie placed her back in her crib, Johanna was once again fast asleep.


	4. Poor Thing

My laptop died on me and ate like three chapters...

I recovered one but had to start from scratch on the others.

Enjoy.

* * *

Benjamin swiped at his sweaty face, a long dirt streak left from his hand. He stopped for only a moment, his back sore from hours of toil. He had been unfortunately chosen for the construction of their new lodgings.

His second day was drawing to a close but already he had felt the cruel kiss of the lash. His fellow prisoners kept him from resting too long. Tied together like beads on a string, his chain yanked every time one made a move.

He peered into the sky, no merciful cloud anywhere in sight. He picked up his ax, leveling it at the helpless stump of wood before him. He felt the powerful shudder of the blade sinking into the wood. His arms ached but he gritted his teeth, **'think of Lucy and Johanna.' **he commanded himself.

He passed the nights seated in his cell, drawing pictures on the dirt. Anything to occupy his time and stop the pain of the daily brutal beatings. This mornings had been particularly bad, he had been in charge of repairing the cistern that housed their water.

Halfway through the stonework, his chisel had slipped causing a spider web crack that spread through half of the already completed work. His fellow prisoner a man named Ryed had not appreciated his clumsiness.

"Oy, watch what you doin', stupid bastard." he had shouted at him. Benjamin had turned just in time to see the scope of the damage. "Oh no," was all he had managed to utter. Ryed scrutinized the work. "I ain' gonna spend one more hour in this stinkin' sun cause of you." he had shouted before knocking Benjamin to the ground.

Benjamin had not seen it coming and was toppled with Ryed trying to choke the life out of him. "Please," he gasped, "It was…a… mistake." he pleaded his fingers vainly pulling at the man's ham like hands. "You last mistake." Ryed smirked, his grimy face enjoying the terror on Benjamin's face.

The edges of his vision had started to darken and images of his Lucy and their daughter danced before his eyes. He was brought back by the weight of Ryed falling heavily on him. A guard had seen the commotion and decided not to let them kill each other.

It was too hot to have to bury any bodies was this guard's opinion.

Ryed was dragged away and shackled to the columns standing in the center of what passed for a courtyard. Ben sat up, rubbing at his sore throat. Ryed was woken with several slashes, Ben had no time to contemplate the turn of event as he was soon to follow.

He was raised to his feet and dragged to second set of columns.

"What have we got here?" asked Nathaniel, one of the head guards. "This one here was being choked by that brute over there, barely pulled him off before he finished the poor devil." the guard finished. Benjamin raised his head, it pounded from the imposed lack of oxygen as well as the heat.

"Well we have to punish them both." Nathaniel replied. "Both, sir?" the other guard and Ben echoed. "It's a rough world, you must learn to defend yourself. We cannot play favorites, otherwise others will take advantage of you." he replied lifting Ben's head. "There are worst things than death in this place." Nathaniel walked away signaling for the whips to be brought forth.

The guard who rescued him, eyed him pityingly. Benjamin bit his tongue, determined to not give them an ounce of pain. The first lash broke his skin and he nearly bit clean through his tongue. He gasped as the second lash dragged bits of skin and blood from him. By the fifth lash he was ready to pass out, he had never felt such pain in his life.

He was revived twice by the time he received the eighth lash. Buckets of cold water kept nearby were thrown on his blood coated body to keep him conscious. He coughed and forced saliva and blood from his mouth. Dry tears coated his face, making it feel like a leather mask in the airless heat.

The tenth lash made his teeth rattle in his head as is body was cut from the columns and let fall to the dusty stone floor. He lay facedown for a few seconds before two burly guards roughly grabbed him around the arms and dragged his screaming body to his cell.

He was unceremoniously thrown into a solitary cell. Ben dragged and crawled through the mud encrusted floor and lay on the dirty pallet. Every breath bringing more excruciating pain than the last. He lay curled, his back to the smooth stone wall. Its iciness bringing comfort to the fire that hours ago had been unblemished skin.

He dreamed of his freedom, of his wife and daughter and the landlady that would surely watch over them. He gave himself over to that dream every night, one day he would see them all again.


	5. My Friends

**I know two chapters in one day. **

**No the world is not ending...at least I don't think hmmm**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Nellie quickly maneuvered out of the way, "careful love, you'll burn yourself." she shouted at the 4 year old running though the shop. "Mrs. Barker, you're out of the blueberry scones already." She looked down at the little dark haired boy tugging at her apron. "No I'm not, I daresay you've 'nough of these pastries dear."

He grinned at her, his small face nearly covered in raspberry jam. "I only had two, mum. Honestly." he said holding up three fingers. She nodded at him, "Well, Jacob you 'ave to 'ave dinner and your mum will skin me if you spoiled tha' appetite."

"I can still eat." he replied mutinously, "always nice to see tha' it is." she ruffled his hair and shooed him away with a sugar cookie in hand. She moved back to the parlor and surveyed her customers. "More ale sir?" she asked pouring more into his cup before he could actually reply.

"Mrs. Barker?" Mary the other shop owner waved at her. "What's the matter, is it Johanna.?" she asked frantically. "I can not find her, she was her but a second ago." the distraught woman told her. Nellie dropped her pitcher.

"I'm gonna go look about the beach, keep an eye out. I hope we can find her before dark," she replied pulling on her coat and running out of the bakery.

"Wait, Nellie wait." Mary shouted at her.

Nellie lifted her skirts and ran, her mind coming up with all sorts of horrible scenarios. **'What if the Judge had returned. What if she was kidnapped, she was such a pretty child.'**

"Please lord, keep an eye on my child. Let no harm come to her. You've taken Benjamin, don't take her too." Nellie prayed as she combed through every area her daughter loved hiding in. She ran through the sand, her shoes sinking into it. "Johanna!" she screamed, "Johanna!" the wind whipped her hair loosening it from its pins.

"Were are you love." she cried desperately falling to her knees. The sun was beginning to set, the color dripping into the ocean. Their home was treacherous at the best of times and with dusk falling, it would be even more difficult to locate a small child.

As if in answer to her prayer she heard it. A childish wail, it carried on the wind and spurred Nellie to her feet. "Johanna, mommy is coming." Nellie took off her shoes and ran past sand dunes. She saw it in the distance, an inlet.

Johanna loved collecting the seashells that washed ashore there, it was her favorite picnic spot. The tide was already rising and fear clogged itself in her throat. "Johanna, keep shouting so momma can find you." she knew it was gibberish to a child but it kept her calm.

She neared the inlet, her cry had gotten louder and more terrified. "Momma, momma." the child screamed and shuffled forward to the edge, trying to reach the safety of her mother's arms. "No!" Nellie shouted wading into the frigid water. The normally small pool of water had morphed into dangerously churning water.

Nellie had been to the sea enough times to recognize an undertow. "Momma's here. It ok, look at me." she soothed the child, grabbing onto a rock outcropping she moved toward the rocky platform where Johanna stood. "What color is my hair?" she asked her "Red," she hiccupped inching closer to the turbulent waters.

"What about Daddy's, Johanna. What does daddy look like?" Nellie asked the desperation slipping into her voice. "Brown, daddy's hair is brown and he's pretty momma. Like an angel." Nellie hoisted herself up carefully, tucking Johanna against her. "An angel that's right. Like you, an angel." Nellie gasped wrapping the coat around the shivering child.

"I want to go home." she cried. "I know, me too." Nellie spied the narrow ledge jutting just above the water. She didn't want to chance it but the tide was rising and would drown them both. "Climb onto my back." Nellie instructed. Johanna wrapped her little arms around Nellie's neck, "Ok, now try to keep your legs around me."

She felt the pressure of her little legs clamp around her stomach. Carefully she moved onto the ledge, grateful she had taken off her shoes. She pressed herself tight against the rock wall, the whole time soothing her daughter with tales of the pretty animals in the ocean. They made it to the shallow edge of the pool and Nellie bent depositing Johanna on the moonlit beach.

"You were so brave honey." she said as she picked up the little girl in her arms. "I was scared," she cried. "I know. I was too but were all better now." Mary came running down the beach, several people behind her.

"She found her," she shouted back, "Oh, Nellie I was so worried." she took Johanna from her arms and wrapped around her. "Come on, its cold and you'll catch your death."

Together all three made their way to the shop, Nellie looked to the sky. "Thank you for letting me find her." Somewhere in Australia, a lonely prisoner stared at the same sky, thinking of her watching over his child.


	6. Green Finch and Linnett Bird

I finally updated. I hope you enjoy this.

Sorry I delayed it so long.

* * *

_"How about these?" Benjamin inquired pointing to the pair of lovebirds. "2 pence."_

_"Don't you dare, Jeremiah Saling. I 'ave it on good confidence tha' those poor birds are stolen from their right full owners." Nellie shouted from behind Benjamin._

_Benjamin smiled at his tiny but formidable landlady. Jeremiah scowled at Eleanor but dropped his price to by more that half. "Truly you are amazing. What would I have done without you?"_

_"Paid more tha' was decent, I wager. You're much too nice for this city, Mr. B. 'ave I told you tha'." she remarked._

_"Many a time but I don't tire of you ever, Miss Eleanor." He was glad to give her a reason to smile. She was a very nice woman who fretted too much about others without a regard for her own well being. "I wonder if you would let me repay the favor and escort you through the market."_

_"It was nothin', Mr. B cannot 'ave me tenants bein' taken advantage of can I."_

_"Still, it would be different to have company as you shop, wouldn't it and call me Benjamin. May I call you Eleanor?"_

_She was shocked but relented, "I'd be great to 'ave someone to talk to Benjamin. You can call me Eleanor."_

_He chuckled a bit, **'Odd, I thought she hated people to call her that.'** It was very evident as they walked that her step had an extra bounce to it. "Are you shopping for anything particular?" he asked. They walked past rows of vendors selling everything from lice curing shampoo to strangely pungent flour._

_"Just wantin' to get out of me house for a while. Poor Albert's gout has been botherin' him something awful." She stopped at a flour vendor and bought a sack of flour which he insisted on carrying for her. "I've hope to find somethin' to soother him." They moved on to the apothecary stand and she bought a bottle of strange yellow liquid with a rather foul smell. He took it from her as well. "You'll spoil me, Mr. B and then what will I do when you can't be here." She laughed._

_"Nothing could spoil you. Not even this dark home we call London." He smirked and she had to duck her head to hide her pleasure at his words._

_"Pish posh." She said waving his words away. "Did you need anything else? Or are you just enjoying me company." She was bent over perusing new colognes._

_"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do require some new scents. Business has been very well and I must restock soon." He uncapped one bottle that caught his eye. It was a short bottle full of dark amber liquid. The color was beautiful and the scent was equally intoxicating. **'Why is this color so familiar to me?' **_

_Benjamin Barker knew his stock very well and he was quite sure he had never bought this particular fragrance. The shade alone would have made him remember. Eleanor had moved to the cart to the right of the one he was at so he had to motion her back over._

_It was quick but it dawned on him where he had seen and smelled the bottle forgotten in his hand. "Yes, Mr. B?" those very hands were currently being waved in front of them, their owner looking up curiously at him. "Can you hear me?" she asked not satisfied with his response._

_He never noticed how delicate her hands were. He couldn't think of a single time he had ever seen them without the white powder of her occupation covering them. They were petite and it hit him, **'How had he never seen how small she was?'**_

_It was easy to miss; she was such a force of nature. Always talking and whirling about and he briefly wondered what it would have been like to be married to someone so full of life. Benjamin didn't have the courage to take on such a woman but he was sure he'd have_ _been very happy of that there was not doubt._

_The thoughts were uncharacteristic. Ben was a stunned by them, so much so that without intending to he grabbed her hand. The origin of the shade was now staring up at him in puzzlement. He recovered and dropped her hand in haste. She rubbed her hands together, the hurt clear on her pretty face. "I apologize that was inappropriate."_

_Before she could protest he handed her the bottle. "What do you think?" Eleanor took the bottle and sniffed it delicately._

_"I like it. Albert used to wear it. It's been a long time since e's had a proper shave but I'm pretty sure it's the same." She put the stopper back on and handed it to him._

_"It's a quality cologne. Clearly you're lovely wife is a real lady with excellent taste." The vendor interrupted. Benjamin was about to object but decided it was an innocent mistake._

_There was no harm as Eleanor had moved away and not heard the compliment; she was busy pining over some black fingerless lace gloves on the other side of the display. "Yes, she is and does. I'll take two of them and those black gloves she is admiring."_

_The vendor moved to take them but Benjamin stopped him, "I would certainly appreciate if you would get them after the lady is gone." the vendor's face broke out into a smile of understanding._

_"A surprise is it. Never worry sir."_

_Benjamin paid for the purchases and gave the address to the vendor. "If you'd be so kind as to deliver them at half past twelve to this address, I'd be more than happy to limit my patronage to your business."_

_The man took the gloves as soon as Eleanor moved on, making sure to wrap them carefully. "Are you ready?" Benjamin asked and Eleanor picked up the cage with the lovebirds and the other various packages they had accumulated through out their walk._

_"Now that is a couple in love. Ain't it nice to see a husband and wife still in the bloom of it." The vendor's wife said tying a double bow around the package. "Yes it is my dear." The vendor replied._

He'd been officially in this hell for five years but Benjamin Barker was stronger than he looked. He stared at the ceiling of his cell, his hands held out in front of him in the moonlight.

It was nice to recall other visions besides the hellish ones that confronted everyday.

He thought of his family all they time but only lately had he begun to analyze his past and the impact Eleanor Lovett had, had on him. He wondered if she still had those gloves.

The silly question went unanswered as his breathing evened with sleep. Blissfully unaware that Benjamin Barker was going to die and be reborn as Sweeney Todd in a few hours and there be no one, especially Eleanor Lovett to bring him back from the darkness.


End file.
